Many electronic devices are susceptible to damage caused by extreme temperatures, i.e., extreme cold and/or extreme heat. The extreme temperatures may cause various components of the electronic devices to fail. Most electronic devices must be stored within a pre-defined temperature storage range, and should only be operated within a pre-defined temperature operation range. For example, an LCD display screen should be stored within a temperature range of between −20° C. and 80° C., and should only be operated within a temperature range of between 0° C. and 50° C. Storage and/or operation of the electronic devices outside of these temperature ranges may result in damage to the electronic devices.